This new Alstroemeria cultivar originated as a sport of an unnamed and unpatented variety selected from my breeding stock at Aalsmeer, Holland, and which had been subjected to Roentgen radiation at the I.T.A.L. Institute at Wageningen, Holland, in 1973. The parent variety is identified in my records as WC 1172 and the object of the radiation technique was to improve the color of WC 1172. This sport appeared to have accomplished my purpose and my asexual propagation of this new plant, at Aalsmeer, Holland, through successive generations, by dividing root stocks, has demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new variety is now being carried on at Aalsmeer, Holland, by dividing root stocks.